


Reassurance

by MesoMaxi



Series: Up, Down, All Around [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesoMaxi/pseuds/MesoMaxi
Summary: Ordinary days of the hedgehog duo... days filled with reflections and discovery’s—days filled with Reassurances.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Up, Down, All Around [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116755
Comments: 8
Kudos: 107





	1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my first language)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow wakes up after a dream about his past, Sonic is there to comfort him.
> 
> [He felt himself being hugged close, his azure boyfriend rested his head on his dark shoulder, knowing that the striped ones quills would naturally relax to his presence.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks both YeOldeThotticus and KantaroL for helping me with this!
> 
> This is my first attempt at writing Sonadow and “complex” story/dialogue in general.

Warm afternoon sun enveloped four modern eleven-story apartment complexes.

Sonic was sitting by the large window in the living room of the apartment he now shared with Shadow, taking in the beautiful scenery of the city below. His partner was currently at work so he had some time alone. The apartment was located on the eighth floor, in the western part of Station Square. 

It was technically Sonic’s apartment. He had been gifted it after saving the city from perfect Chaos all those years ago. 

It made the city more attractive, having the hero of Mobius have his official residence there, his ebony boyfriend had theorized; Sonic himself was just thankful for this perfectly-placed modern apartment.

The azure had lived in Tails’ house in the Mystic ruins, not too far from Station Square before, even if he owned this apartment. But since a few weeks ago he and Shadow had progressively moved here to his little 1LDK apartment.

Previously the striped hedgehog had lived with Rouge in her apartment which happened to be above the famous bar she owned: Club Rouge, located in Central City.

A fifteen-minute run for both hedgehogs or a three hour car ride was what it took to get from Station Square to Central City.

GUN headquarters were located in Central City, but Shadow had insisted they live here—even if his work at GUN made him travel there and home at least five times a week. Sonic thought that was because the striped one loved the simplistic layout, the beautiful view and the big windows that gave all the dark hero’s plants large amounts of sunlight. It could also be the agent’s way of wordlessly saying that he knew that Sonic valued having his friends close.

The past three years had been a roller coaster. Things had certainly changed since the first time he met the ebony agent. This was the third year since the ”modern” ARK incident. 

After learning that Shadow wasn't dead, their rivalry had instantly been revived. He had unconsciously been chasing the dark hero for all this time, his hedgehog instincts knowing he loved his striped counterpart long before he himself realized it. 

One day formidable allies, the other they were like enemies. But under all that they had become friends and eventually after some discovery’s—partners. Their relationship grew gradually through showing each other their vulnerable sides and learning together.

He looked at his communicator/smartwatch expertly modified by his genius little brother, realizing the time said 5.35 PM, meaning that Shadow should be home in twenty-five minutes. He stood up turning his gaze away from the stunning view of city and made his way into the kitchen to start with dinner. 

He looked at the little piece of paper—which was held by one of his old magnets depicting a chilli dog—on the refrigerator telling him what Shadow had planned to cook today: cod with steamed broccoli and mashed potatoes.

He chuckled to himself as he began to peel the potatoes, thinking of how organized his lover was. 

Even if they had just consistently lived together for a week, everything had its place. Shadow liked organization and honestly, he loved to have everything so tidy. It felt calming and familiar. Tails was a neatfreak too, in another way than the agent but one nonetheless. 

Sonic and Shadow hadn’t been officially boyfriends for very long—they took everything slow, and Sonic silently appreciated how his dark counterpart grew so caring and affectionate with him, so In this instance Sonic was happy to go slow. 

Even if the move seemed fast to many, they both knew they had other places to call home if this didn’t work out, and he already had this apartment, so they just started to stay here more and more and naturally just moved in after a while. 

Done peeling the potatoes, he laid them in a pot and filled it with water. 

He heard a key in the door, the handle being pulled down and the sound of metal hitting the threshold. Looking at his watch he noticed that Shadow was early.

”Hey Shads, chill day at work?” He asked in his signature cheeky-cheerful voice.

Shadow came into the kitchen seconds later. Capturing Sonic’s lips in a quick, soft kiss before answering. “It was mostly paperwork, some boring meetings”—his hesitation before continuing didn’t go unnoticed by the cobalt hero—“...and Rouge dragged me around the GUN archives.”

”Hah, that’s typical.” Sonic responded, giving the other a small grin while fetching a lid for the pot. Deciding to ignore the agent’s hesitation and let the other tell him when he was ready—if it even was something important. “You ain’t gonna praise me for preparing the food you planned?”

“Hmph, you already know I appreciate you.” Shadow said, giving him a small smile while taking out another pot to cook broccoli in. “Also, this is routine now, isn’t it?”

“Maybe so, but I still want my daily dose of praise.” Sonic said, grinning in a playful manner.

“As if you need more ego boosting.” Shadow chuckled lightly at Sonic's mannerisms. 

Sonic answered that by hitting Shadow lightly on the shoulder with a playful pout. “Anyway, maybe we should focus on making food?”

* * *

The rest of the evening went smoothly, the dinner was made followed by eating it, watching a movie and cuddling.

But that was more than an hour ago. The last part of their Friday routine, going to sleep, didn’t seem to go so smoothly for Shadow.

Sonic was asleep beside him—how odd, it was usually Sonic being awake in the middle of the night, reason why the doofus slept so much during the day—his presence making him calm, but not calm enough to fall asleep and keep his conflicting feelings away.

Work was not as uneventful as he had said. It was initially, but Rouge dragging him to different archives and storage rooms wasn’t all they had done. She’d wanted him to look at all sorts of stuff, but eventually they found things salvaged from the ARK. 

One particular artifact that perturbed him was a kids book Maria had read for him. That memory itself was a moment he cherished, but it quickly morphed into feelings of anger, fear, and something else he couldn’t name. 

His mind wouldn’t supply him with what it was, just this terrible feeling. He didn’t want to bother Sonic with his confusing feelings, so for now he kept it to himself. 

Even if listening to Sonic’s loud tenor voice was naturally comforting, he still had those feelings in the back of his mind the whole evening. 

He took a deep breath as he pushed all those feelings as far back in his mind as possible. He tried to distract himself by pulling Sonic close, he nuzzled his face into the blue one's neck breathing in his scent. 

Thinking of only blue and flashes of a sparkling emerald green, his mind finally found some sense of peace.

* * *

He woke with a start—luckily he had moved from Sonic in his sleep, making him think that he hadn’t woken the other. Memories of a young version of himself being forcefully taken from Maria, and the horrors that were his first training session with GUN fresh in his mind. 

He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself, though it did not work. He felt himself near sobbing thinking about the Professor’s and Maria's faces. 

He felt himself being hugged close, his azure boyfriend rested his head on his dark shoulder, knowing that the striped ones quills would naturally relax to his presence.

“It’s okay Shadow, everything is fine. I’m here,” Sonic said in a voice quieter than usual—but with the familiar strong, angelic undertone that pulled Shadow in and calmed him.

Shadow breathed in, a deep and somewhat shaky breath. “Rouge and I found a book Maria read to me when I was still very young.” He closed his eyes, feeling Sonic softly kiss his cheek as if to say that he was listening. “It triggered a feeling—I knew something bad happened around the time that she had read the book, but I couldn’t remember, It was bothering me all evening.”

“Yeah I noticed,” Sonic said. “You seemed even more distant than usual.”

“Hmm,” Shadow sighed, thinking back. “When I finally fell asleep, I dreamt of it.” He twisted his torso and pushed his lover back, making Sonic fall, and flopped himself down beside the other and held him close, making Sonic the “little spoon”.

”She was at the end of the book. GUN soldiers stomped into her room and demanded me to come with them, and that’s when I began training with them.”

Sonic took hold of the hands at the end of the arms that enveloped him, stroking his thumbs gently on the gloveless black furred hands as Shadow continued. 

“It was painful, and I vividly remember the Professor’s disappointed face, and Maria’s tears—probably from seeing my right arm being ripped off.” 

Sonic twisted his head silently asking for a kiss, which the other replied with capturing his lips; the kiss was gentle and filled love.

Ignoring the knowledge of his partners right arm not being the original, Sonic pulled back and spoke. “Thank you for telling me Shadow, I hope you feel a little better now, and I hope you know I’m always here for you—I know Rouge is too.”

Moments like these were one of the many things he loved about Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog understood him, reassured him, touched him in that perfect, angelic way only saved for him, that made him understand that this bright being loved him back.

He was glad that he got a second chance to experience life. Sonic was a big part in why being alive felt so good—so worth it.

He whispered in Sonic’s ear using that soft voice the blue one so rarely got to hear. “Thank you for reminding me how good being alive can be.”


	2. Persona and Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do Shadow like using guns so much? A smell, leading to a question—who later lead to discovery’s and yet more reassurance.
> 
> [The other seemed taken aback by the question, judging by the silence and Shadow’s tightened hold around the blue body of his partner. He eventually answered in a quiet voice. “Well, I’m… not entirely sure.”]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was writing this and felt like it’d fit nicely into this little fic as a second chapter! 
> 
> Takes place a month after the last chapter and about a year before my fic Never Cry! If you haven’t read that one and want more sonadow hurt/comfort please look it up after reading this!

A blue streak could be seen crisscrossing through seemingly endless lushes, emerald colored nature. 

The wind was rushing against his face—such a thrilling feeling that never got old. How the blue blurs eyes didn’t get irritated was beyond anyone’s understanding—well maybe Tails, and even Shadow had talked about some energy’s and some other nerdy babble that completely flew over his head, but that wasn’t important. 

Blasting out into a field filled with tall grass he slowed down the tiniest bit, the sounds around him becoming a bit clearer. Something that could get overwhelming in a big city but not here, because there in that moment he felt just like that wind; carefree, confident and safe from any harm. 

He stretched out his arms and felt the blades of grass bending beneath his gloved hands. Focusing his attention he noticed the sun slowly getting lower down the horizon, he realized that Shadow would be getting home soon. 

Slowing down to a jog he looked at his smartwatch and confirmed the time, yes—5 PM. It was out of routine, but maybe he could make it to Central City in time to race with Shadow home from the G.U.N headquarters, yeah that sounded great! 

Revving up into a super peel out he rubbed his nose feeling excited, and again only a blue streak could be spotted as the hero sped through the landscape.

* * *

The tall building would be generally considered intimidating by the regular people of the United Federation but Sonic wasn’t just some regular person. So the emerald eyed hedgehog had just walked in, not even asking for direction as he walked towards the hall where the elite members of G.U.N could be found.

The blue hero had come a bit early and Shadow was still writing his mission report. Instead of prolonging his stay at the office Sonic decided to annoy Rouge instead who seemed to be done with hers judging by the phone in her hand. 

“Hey Rouge, so what’ve you guys been up to today?”

“Hey Blue, nice to see you as well.” she huffed as she put her phone away, directing her attention to the hero. “Nothing interesting like usual these last months. The doctor has been awfully quiet.” 

“Yeah he really has… so you think Shads’ done yet?” 

“As a matter of fact I am. Why did you come to the office?” the dark voice of his partner was heard. 

“I was kinda close by and I really wanted to race with you!” Sonic’s smile seemed radiant.

“Well then, shall we go?” Shadows lips curled into a smirk. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Rouge, bye.”

“See ya boys, don’t get too heated on your way home!” 

* * *

Sonic usually didn’t meet Shadow at work, actually nowadays the blue hero was usually the one to come home while the other was making dinner. The blue hedgehog hadn’t felt the need to be at the apartment as much as he did in the start of their relationship. 

So the strong smell of gunpowder wasn’t what his partner had smelled like lately, he always smelled like the shampoo they had. 

A different smell so stupidly intense, it got him thinking… why did Shadow like using guns so much?! Why did he find them so appealing?! Sonic didn’t know everything about his partner's past yet, but wasn’t Maria killed by a gun?! He just couldn’t connect the dots.

“Hedgehog, what’s happening?” They were already in front of their apartment complex. “You haven’t been concentrating at all.” 

“Oh what, sorry.” He looked at the others face, yeah maybe he had been a bit lost in thought.

“Sonic is there something wrong?” 

“No, nothing‘s wrong!” Sonic continued walking giveing the other a sparkling smile. “We’ll talk about it later, I’m hugry let’s get going!”

Shadow noticed how Sonic was tugging at his glove hems, a small habit amongst others he’d noticed the hedgehog doing. He promised himself to remember asking the blue hero about it tonight.

* * *

It was late, the moonlight shining in through their bedroom window. Shadow was holding him close, the agent smelled like fresh shampoo again—exactly how it should be. As the agent showered first thing when coming home.

“Sonic, don’t think I forgot about your distress from earlier.” 

“I wasn’t distressed, I was just wondering… why do you like using guns so much?” he hasited a bit thinking that maybe it wasn’t a good question to ask, but he was Sonic so no regrets.

The other seemed taken aback by the question, judging by the silence and Shadow’s tightened hold around the blue body of his partner. He eventually answered in a quiet voice. “Well, I’m… not entirely sure.”

“You’re not? Well you don't have to talk about it, take your time.”

“Sonic, I think, I do want to talk about. I-I feel like in—control when I use guns?”

“In control?” Sonic echoed. Hearing Shadow speak so insecurely made him uncertain himself. But just like last time he was always there for his lover. Sonic squeezed the other’s hand, a sign telling his partner it was okay to continue and that he was always their to support him.

“Yes.” the striped hedgehog sighed. “Since the black arms invasion every time I touch a gun it just feels like I’m in control, in control of my life, in control of my surroundings—powerful. My memory isn’t trustworthy, but by just touching a gun I feel like another person, a person... who could've protected Maria.”

“Oh…” Sonic wasn’t ready for that, after the last month's memory dream, Shadow had wanted to reflect on everything himself for awhile, and the hero was perfectly fine with that. Well let’s do the thing he was best at—besides running of course. “Maybe it’s your way of coping… your own edgy little persona.” he said grinning, despite his partner not being able to see his face considering their current cuddle position. Yeah, making situations lighthearted, he was good at that. 

“Very funny hedgehog.” His words sounded irritated but the agent's voice told another story, the lightheartedness of his partner was a part he hated to love. “But, maybe you’re right… my persona. Who the hell am I? A question I’ve had all my life. All the shadows of my past who’s the the real me.”

“You’re all of you, aren’t you?” maybe a balance between lightheartedness and heaviness was required here. “You, Shadow and your persona, that creates your ego, and the map of your soul—the soul that I love.”

And with that Shadow couldn't resist turning Sonic around, kissing his lips sweetly before hugging the other close. The agent never thought that he’d ever meet a person he could love like he loved Sonic. 

> _~I love you more than yesterday but less than tomorrow~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can be sure they continued to talk after this, hours on end!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts—good or bad—speak your mind about what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
